


Seduce

by A_Charming_Slytherin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Vil Schoenheit, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Charming_Slytherin/pseuds/A_Charming_Slytherin
Summary: Đơn giản là trò con bò của mấy đứa yêu nhau =))) Đây là 1 con fic R18 thiếu logic và OOC.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 28





	Seduce

Trời trong nắng ấm, tiếng chim ríu rít đi kèm trà nóng pha mật ong. Fantastique ~ quả là một dịp cuối tuần lí tưởng để thư giãn. Tuyệt vời hơn là ta có thể vừa nhâm nhi tách trà vừa ngắm nhìn tạo vật tuyệt đẹp trước mắt. 

“ Rook này, cậu giúp tôi thắt dây corset được không? ” 

Trưởng nhà Pomfiore đang sửa soạn trước gương, đôi boots gót nhọn, chiếc quần da tôn lấy cặp chân thon dài, áo cổ ren đỏ thẫm với phần tay bồng bềnh, điểm xuyết thêm chiếc corset đen ôm ngang eo. Chà nhìn xem, hôm nay em vẫn thật hoàn hảo.

“ Cậu muốn tôi thắt kiểu gì nào?” 

“ Như bình thường là được rồi.”

Tôi đứng sau em, dùng lực siết chặt dây corset đến khi nó ôm vừa khít và thắt nơ hoàn thiện. 

“ Hoàn hảo.”

Em xoay người ngắm mình trong gương rồi nhướn mày:

“ Hình như phần corset vẫn có chút hơi rộng ...”

“ Ồ, tôi cứ nghĩ mình đã canh chính xác rồi chứ ?”

“ Cậu sờ thử xem, cảm giác vẫn không bó sát lắm.”  
Em cầm lấy hai tay tôi đặt trên eo, cả người ngả ra sau, cần cổ thiên nga trắng muốt khẽ cong lên. Mắt em vẫn nhìn gương chăm chú nhưng đương nhiên tôi biết rõ em muốn bày trò gì. 

“ Mon coeur (my sweetheart), tôi vẫn không thấy nó lỏng chỗ nào.” – hai tay tôi nắn bóp phần eo, cố lờ đi cặp mông căng vểnh đang cọ sát hạ bộ của mình. Dĩ nhiên em sẽ chẳng buông tha dễ dàng, em miết nhẹ mu bàn tay tôi thì thầm:

“Cậu chắc chứ?” Phiến môi đỏ hồng như có như không sượt qua gò má khiến cả người tôi ngứa ngáy tê dại. Em quả là biết cách trêu đùa người khác, nhưng nếu đầu hàng ở đây thì còn gì là thú vị nữa. 

“ Đúng là có hơi rộng thật.” Tôi nhanh chóng buộc lại corset một lần nữa và ân cần hỏi han: 

“ Cậu còn cần chỉnh sửa gì không, nếu không tôi xin phép đi trước.”

“Không... không cần đâu, cậu đi được rồi.” Em nhìn tôi ngạc nhiên, mặt tỏ rõ không hề cam tâm chút nào.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Rook đi bỏ lại một Vil đứng như trời trồng trước gương.  
“Rốt cuộc là sai ở đâu ?” 

Vil không thể hiểu nổi, cả hai dù chưa nói yêu nhưng chắc chắn đều có ý với đối phương, chạm tay hay vờn nhau cũng từng làm rồi thế nhưng vẫn chưa tiến xa hơn. Ban đầu anh thầm nghĩ rằng cái gì cũng phải từ từ chứ không nên xuồng sã vồ vập. Nhưng suốt mấy tháng trời chưa hề có tiến triển làm Vil không khỏi hoài nghi sức hút của mình, lòng tự trọng của anh cũng quá cao để hỏi trực tiếp người ta. 

Không! Vil quả quyết lần nữa vấn đề không phải ở mình mà là Rook, một ý nghĩ chợt lóe lên, chẳng lẽ Rook bị bất lực ? Vil thật sự chỉ muốn chạy ngay đi tìm Phó nhà của mình để kiểm chứng, nếu thật sự có vấn đề thì cũng không sao, anh tự tin mình có thể chế ra thuốc chữa cho Rook.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Sau giờ ăn trưa là thời gian kiểm tra giấy tờ và thảo luận các vấn đề với nhà trưởng. Vừa lật tài liệu vừa quan sát con mồi đáng yêu bên cạnh, tôi tự hỏi bao giờ em sẽ mất hết kiên nhẫn đây. Món ngon trước mắt mà không thưởng thức thì đúng là tự giày vò, nhưng tôi hiểu được con mồi tình nguyện dâng tới cửa vị sẽ càng ngon lành hơn.  
Ôi ~ Tới rồi này. 

Dưới bàn có cánh tay vuốt nhẹ đùi tôi rồi từ từ lần mò sâu hơn. Cố giữ vẻ thản nhiên tiếp tục đọc tài liệu, em sẽ làm gì nữa đây? Bàn tay em càng thêm táo bạo, từ vuốt ve đùi trong dụ dỗ tiến thẳng tới khóa quần mà kéo nó xuống chạm vào bên trong. 

“Ah” Đến mức này thì dĩ nhiên là tôi không thể nhịn được mà thở dốc, máu nóng dồn xuống làm dương vật cứng lên.

“ Rõ ràng là cương được mà?” – Tôi bối rối nhìn em không hiểu gì.

Mặt em có vẻ bực mình, em chất vấn: “ Tôi thật không hiểu nổi quý ngài thợ săn đây, rốt cuộc là không bị liệt dương nhưng tại sao cậu cứ trốn tránh không chịu làm ?” 

Ôi trời, không ngờ em có thể tưởng tượng xa tới thế. Tôi thật sự muốn cười to lên nhưng nghe giọng điệu ấy là hiểu nữ hoàng đang cáu kỉnh rồi. Tôi liền kéo em ngồi hẳn lên đùi mình, phần mông trong lớp quần bó sát cà lên dương vật căng cứng.

“Này! Cậu còn chưa trả lời câu hỏi vừa nãy.” Em dùng tay quàng qua cổ tôi để giữ thăng bằng.

“ Tôi nào dám trốn tránh, nhưng cậu có bao giờ nói rõ là mình muốn gì đâu?”

Em khựng lại chẳng biết nói gì, tôi hiểu cái tính ương ngạnh này của em quá rồi. Tôi ôm chặt em rồi thì thầm xoa dịu:

“ Chỉ cần em nói ra tôi chắc chắc sẽ phục vụ, vì em là Nữ hoàng của tôi mà ~”

Em trừng mắt nhìn tôi, vừa định nói gì đó thì có tiếng gõ cửa. Em giật bắn mình đứng dậy, còn tôi thì chỉ muốn nguyền rủa cái kẻ phá đám kia. Nhưng rồi không hiểu sao em lại quỳ xuống sàn, cả người khuất dưới gầm bàn chỉ có phần đầu lộ ra. Em lườm sắc lẻm:

“Ngồi yên, đây là mệnh lệnh của nữ hoàng.”

Tiếng gõ cửa lại vang lên lần thứ hai, em nâng giọng vào đi rồi cúi xuống liếm dương vật cách lớp quần lót . 

“ Anh Rook ạ? có học sinh nhờ em mang giấy tờ tới cho anh Vil.”

Ra là bé táo công chúa, chưa kịp đáp thì con mèo nhỏ dưới gầm bàn đã mút mạnh rồi dùng hai tay vân vê xoa bóp. Em là đang trừng phạt tôi sao?

“ Hnn...” 

“ Anh sao vậy, nhìn mặt anh có vẻ không tốt lắm?”

“ Không sao, Vil vừa đi ra ngoài một chút lát nữa sẽ quay lại, để tài liệu trên bàn đó là được, cảm ơn em đã mất công mang tới.” – Tôi cố treo lên nụ cười hằng ngày rồi trả lời nhanh nhất có thể, được khẩu giao trước mặt người khác thật sự là quá kích thích. 

“ Vậy được rồi, em xin phép đi trước ạ” - Epel nhìn tôi khó hiểu, có lẽ cậu thắc mắc Phó nhà Pomefiore hôm nay sao lại kiệm lời khác hẳn mọi khi. Khẽ gật đầu chào rồi cúi mặt giả vờ viết lách, tôi đếm từng giây một chờ cửa đóng.

“ Ah~ Không ngờ nhà trưởng Pomefiore lại hư hỏng đến thế.” 

Cửa sập lại thì tôi không kiềm được tiếng rên. Một tay tôi kéo quần lót xuống khiến dương vật căng cứng nảy lên , một tay thì đẩy quy đầu khẽ ma sát phiến môi hồng. Biểu cảm đầu tiên của em của khi thấy nó chính là ngạc nhiên, sau đó liền chuyển sang đỏ ửng.  
“ Nữ hoàng đang nghĩ gì mà mặt lại đỏ thế kia, có lẽ là kích thước của kẻ hèn này đủ khiến người hài lòng?”  
Em không chịu đáp, thay vào đó lại dùng miệng ngậm lấy phần chóp. Sau một hồi liếm láp như kẹo mút thì liền đánh bạo mà nuốt hẳn vào trong, mỗi lần lại càng khiến nó tiến sâu hơn. Quả thật từ trên cao nhìn xuống cảnh tượng này quá là dâm đãng. Trưởng nhà Pomefiore quỳ gối xuống sàn, ánh mắt mơ màng dùng đôi môi đỏ hồng nuốt trọn dương vật thô to xuống tận cuống họng, khoang miệng bị chặn phát ra tiếng nước chùn chụt và rên rỉ đứt quãng. Eo em cong lên, bờ mông căng mẩy bị chiếc quần da bó chặt, phía trước cũng bắt đầu cương cứng.  
“ Chỉ khẩu giao thôi mà em đã cứng lên thế này rồi, nếu để tôi tiến vào thì có thể nào ngất vì sung sướng không?” – tôi lưu luyến tạm rút dương vật mình ra khỏi khoang miệng ấm nóng.

Em nhướn mày khiêu khích: 

“ Những kẻ chỉ biết nói miệng thường chẳng làm nên trò trống gì.” 

Em ngồi lên đùi tôi rồi cắn lấy yết hầu mà chơi đùa, xong dần tấn công lên vành tai, mi mắt. Đôi ta mặt đối mặt, chóp mũi em và tôi khẽ chạm nhau, cơ thể dính sát nghe rõ tới từng nhịp tim, hơi thở. Rồi em hôn tôi thật nồng nàn, môi lưỡi hai ta như hòa quyện chẳng thể phân rõ, mùi hương ngọt ngào ngây ngất khiến tôi như phát cuồng. Em uốn éo cọ sát dương vật cả hai, miệng rên rỉ thúc dục tôi cho em nhiều hơn nữa. 

“ Vào phòng ngủ thôi, rồi em muốn gì cũng được.” 

Tôi ôm em đứng dậy, suốt cả quãng đường em dựa vào người tôi mềm nhũn.Thả em xuống chiếc giường mềm mại, tôi cởi từng chiếc cúc trên áo ren đỏ sẫm, tách từng cánh hoa bao bọc da thịt trắng hồng ngon lành. Em gấp gáp kéo tôi xuống mà cởi đồ cả hai.  
“ Ôi chao, không ngờ là em lại dành cho tôi món quà lớn như vậy.”  
Cả thân thể em chỉ còn lại chiếc áo vắt vẻo, phía dưới là quần ren mỏng không che đậy nổi quả trứng hồng đang bị cái lỗ nhỏ xinh nuốt vào, công tắc điều khiển cũng được dắt bên hông. Đương nhiên tôi không hề phụ tâm ý em mà cầm lấy điều khiển đẩy tới mức cao nhất.

“ AH! Nữa,..” - em không chịu nổi mà giật nảy ưỡn cong người.

Tôi cúi xuống tách chân em ra rồi nuốt trọn dương vật xinh đẹp đang rỉ nước, dùng một tay đâm thẳng vào cửa sau đã ướt đẫm, một tay ngắt nhéo núm vú gợi cảm. Kích thích cả trước lẫn sau khiến em sung sướng phát khóc, tay em nhấn xuống muốn tôi nuốt sâu hơn, mùi nam tính đặc trưng nồng lên chóp mũi. Tôi ra sức lấy lòng tới khi em gần lên đỉnh thì dừng lại, rút tay đồng thời cũng kéo trứng rung ra. Trứng rung bị rút mạnh phát ra tiếng Póc, để lại lỗ hồng rỉ nước cùng nếp uốn mấp máy đói khát.

“ Khoan, đừng dừng lại...” 

Em rên ngọt nị với đôi mắt ngập nước như trách móc, tay nâng chân lên cao mời gọi tiếp tục vuốt ve. Tôi dùng dương vật cứng muốn nổ tung chà sát:

“ Em phải nói ra mình muốn gì thì tôi mới giúp được.”

Em im lặng đấu tranh giằng co giữa chút kiêu ngạo cuối cùng và khoái cảm, rồi như tan vỡ em cầu xin: 

“ Làm ơn, đâm nó vào đi... Thích Rook nhất...” 

Câu trả lời thật sự vượt ngoài mong đợi của tôi, em là đang cố ý. Tôi liếm môi cố kiềm lại hưng phấn:

“ Em vừa nói gì, lặp lại nào ?” 

“ Thích cậu... thích cậu nhất. Ahn! Đúng rồi, chỗ đó...”

Như con thú hoang động dục, tôi ghì lấy hông em rồi đâm rút liên tục vào tuyến tiền liệt. Dương vật ngập sâu trong vách thịt nóng chặt mang tới khoái cảm mãnh liệt phát rùng mình, tiếng em nức nở bên tai chẳng khác gì mật ngọt chết người. Con mồi xinh đẹp này bây giờ đã hoàn toàn thuộc về gã thợ săn.  
Tôi đè em nằm sấp trên gường rồi tiến vào lần nữa. Phần gáy trắng nõn lộ ra như thôi thúc người ta đánh dấu. Dùng răng cắn phập vào cho tới khi phần da non mềm rỉ máu, giọng em chợt cao vút, thân thể dưới thân không ngừng run lên, ngón chân co lại vì cào trào, vách thịt thít chặt khiến tôi xuýt chút nữa bắn ra. Cả người em sau khi cao trào mềm nhũn, tôi ôm em vào lòng hôn rồi tiếp tục vận động. 

“ Dừng... Sẽ bắn lần nữa mất.”

“ Cứ bắn đi, cùng nhau ra.”

Tôi cũng sắp đến cực hạn của mình, không ngừng đâm rút vào vách thịt nóng ướt sau vài phút rồi bắn ra, tinh dịch nóng bỏng tràn vào làm em run bắn vì đạt cao trào lần nữa. Cả hai ngã ra giường thở dốc, đầu óc trắng xóa mụ mị vì khoái cảm.  
\-----------------------  
Sau khi tỉnh táo lại một chút thì tôi rút ra , tinh dịch trắng ngà trào ra khỏi cửa sau sưng đỏ vì miệt mài.

“ Vil à, em có muốn đi tắm không?”

“ Không, tôi bây giờ chỉ muốn ngủ thôi, với đừng có gọi tôi là em nữa.” Mắt em khép hờ, giọng khàn khàn dùng tay kéo tôi nằm sát lại.

“ Ôi trưởng nhà Pomefiore sau khi xong việc thì lạnh lùng trở mặt làm người ta thương tâm chết mất. Vừa nãy có người còn mới nói là thích tôi nhất cơ đấy.”

“ Ai nói thì tự cậu biết, bây giờ không muốn ngủ thì đi ra ngoài.” 

“ Vâng thưa Nữ hoàng, tôi cũng nằm xuống ngủ đây.”

Chụt ~ “Ngủ ngon.” 

Em bỗng hôn tôi rồi dụi vào lồng ngực. Đúng là chẳng thành thật tí nào mà.  
“Ngủ ngon, Roi de Poison của tôi.”

Trời trong, nắng ấm, tiếng chim ríu rít, cả Rook và Vil đều chìm vào giấc ngủ.

**Author's Note:**

> Viết xong không muốn viết R18 lần nào nữa =(((( Mong mọi người gạch đá nhẹ tay.


End file.
